


the smell of perfume on warm skin

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [16]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Syd finds Lyfia, asleep, because he's running a bit late for their lunch date. He thinks on how much he adores her.





	the smell of perfume on warm skin

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(the smell of perfume on warm skin)_

Syd finds Lyfia asleep in her favorite armchair in the library, sunlight spilling over her, warm and gentle. He smiles quietly, perching on the arm of the chair, and leans in close, kissing her cheek.

Her skin is warm, and smells softly of honeysuckle and vanilla. He hadn’t realized she wore perfume. Or maybe the Lady Freya let her try some, she’s always trying to give those who serve her small kindnesses. In any case, the scent is sweet and light and warm, and he likes it. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Lyfia,” he says softly, attempting to rouse her again. There’s a sound like a laugh from his silent follower, and he rolls his eyes lightly. “Lyfia,” he says, a little louder, resting a hand on her arm. Her violet eyes blink open, soft and confused, and then go wide when she registers his presence.

“Ah! Lord Syd!” She yelps. Syd sighs.

“It’s just Syd to you, Lyfia. Unless I need to go back to calling you Miss Lyfia again,” he teases lightly. She blushes, an adorable expression.

“N-no. I’m sorry, Syd, you startled me.” She explains shyly. Syd lifts her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles, admiring the way her cheeks grow even pinker.

“And I must apologize as well, for keeping you waiting, my dearest heart. Your, ah, friend, Fróði, he was very adamant that I stay and speak with him.” Syd says delicately. ‘Speak’, is putting it lightly. The other teen had actually threatened him very creatively to take care of Lyfia. Lyfia seems to know this, because she looks mildly horrified.

“I’m so sorry, Syd, I don’t know what got into him!” She gasps softly, sitting upright and squeezing his hand. Syd grins, helpless and fond.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s trying to look out for you. That makes me happy, actually.” He lifts his other hand to stroke her cheek, and she leans in to the touch. “May I kiss you?” He murmurs roughly, eating another whiff of sweet, floral perfume on soft, pale skin. She blushes again, nodding wordlessly. Syd smiles, before ducking close, catching Lyfia’s soft lips with his own. He breathes her warmth in deeply, and she leans in to the kiss as she had his touch.

“Come on, weren’t we going to have lunch?” He murmurs against her skin, and she whines softly, protesting. He kisses her again, adoring the way she presses up against him eagerly. His sweet Lyfia, warm and flower-scented. Even if Fróði had been trying to drive him off, it wouldn’t have worked, he adores Lyfia too much for that.

Only death or a change in her favor will drive him off now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
